Icebergs
by Keo Siph
Summary: Oneshot, Touyaoriented, singlepage humor... Plus Jin, Kurama, Urameshi, Kuwabara...


Icebergs

All **Yu Yu Hakusho** characters are owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation. 

                Touya's eyes opened to a clear night sky, just before he closed them again for a yawn. A cool breeze moved his few bangs across his face, and e smiled for a moment, leaning back, when…

                _Ice? Why am I sleeping on ice?_ He sat forward suddenly, turning around, to find a small island of ice behind him. And in front of him, a little to each side, but not enough to really do anything. He stopped and stared, before leaning over the edge to see an even larger part underwater, just before it sank into darkness. _An iceberg? What would I be doing, on an iceberg, in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of the night…?_ He sat back again.

                _I was on a mission, of some sort…_ Touya racked his brain for details. _Chuu and Rinku had gotten themselves lost, somewhere, with a lot of ice… And Jin and I were taking a brake when Jin's cell phone rang, and it was Chuu, telling us he was already back, so I decided to take a nap before Jin took us home, and there had been a lot of large cracking sounds… Oh, right. The little piece of ice I was on fell off, and Jin wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I made it into an iceberg to keep it afloat… I think…_Touya sighed again, sitting down. 

                "I hope Jin gets here soon…" He heard something like a boat engine, and he turned, surprised to find a huge, black cruiser ship headed straight for him. He shot another look over the side at the iceberg, then started jumping up and down, waving at the human craft.

                "Yo! HELLO! KO-NNI-CHI-WA! SALUTATIONS! SOMETHING! Aren't you stupid humans PAYING ATTENTION?!? You're about to run into an iceberg! IDIOTS! MORONS! The nerve, running into _my_ iceberg… WAKE UP!" He paused for breath, and he could barely hear the whisper of a shouted reply. 

                "Touya?" 

                "Kurama?"

                "Hello!… What are you doing all the way out here?"

                "My iceberg must have hit an under-water current, somewhere…"

                "Ah! Touya!" Yusuke's voice crashed over the waves. "Long time, no see!"

                "Hey, you're that ice demon! Yo!" Kuwabara called from the railings, waving ecstatically. Touya could barely see the girls' silhouettes behind the men's and Hiei beside Kurama. He waved once, before remembering _why_ he had been waving in the first place.

                "You guys have got to turn around! I'm standing on this huge iceberg, and you're about to crash into it!"

                "Um… I'm not sure this thing can turn that fast…" Kurama called down helplessly. Touya sighed deeply. 

                "Then tell them to get ready to abandon ship or something!"

                "They won't believe me, you know."

                "Try something! I made this one really large, and really sharp!"

                "Why, exactly, did you do that, Touya?" Yusuke called down, sarcasm dripping. Touya sweatdropped.

                "Um, it was sort of a rushed, half-asleep job…"

                "Figures." They all looked down hopelessly at the large figure of the iceberg just as it started to tear metal.

                "Here we go…" Touya muttered, clamping his hands over his ears as the screech reverberated through the night.

                "That's the ship sinking, isn't it?" Keiko muttered nervously as everyone looked over their shoulders at the Titanic, which had cracked in half. 

                "Yep, I suppose so…"

                "No, not that one, this one." She pointed down at her feet, where ice-cold water was leaking in. Everyone stared at the hole, then glared at Kuwabara, who was still busy showing off his sword abilities to Yukina.

                "Um, Touya?"

                "Yes, Kurama?"

                "This iceberg, it's not moving very fast, is it?"

                "Not at all, why?"

                "So, when should we reach shore?"

                "If I don't speed it up, around  six or seven months." All the current inhabitants of the iceberg, including almost the whole original gang, groaned, just as a search boat came by. A blue-haired, purple-eyed, katana-wielding boy looked up from it, smirking with all his might at the gang.

                "Need a lift, friends?"

                "Where did he go?!? I left him here for a whole hour, and… HE LEFT ME HERE!" Jin cried angrily, stomping one bare foot into the snow covered wasteland, before clutching his arms around himself. "IT'S COLD!"


End file.
